


New Years Kiss

by ZinevichS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Since I wasn't able to get a New Years kiss.</p><p>I wrote one for them.</p>
    </blockquote>





	New Years Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Since I wasn't able to get a New Years kiss.
> 
> I wrote one for them.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

Sam, Charlie, Kevin, Dean, and Castiel all cheered when it hit 12.

Dean grabbed Cas's face and kissed him, making everyone else cheer.

"WHOO! GO DEAN! GET SOME!"

"Charlie!"

Dean smiled into the kiss. Pecking Cas one last time he pulled back.

He leaned his forehead against Cas's and whispered, "Happy New Year baby," Dean pecked him again.

Cas smiled and whispered back, "Happy New Year Dean."

Charlie came up and slung her arms around Dean and Cas, "So where's my kiss?"

Dean laughed, "Oh Charlie! My love! Come! Let me give you a kiss!"

Dean grabbed her face and leaned in, "EW DEAN! NO! Go back to kissing your boyfriend!" Charlie hit Dean off her.

Charlie and Kevin laughed, Dean turned back to Cas and slung his arm around his waist.

"Love you Cas."

Cas leaned into Dean, "Love you too."


End file.
